Joshua Rambo
Joshua J. Rambo was born on June 14, 1946 in Bowie, Arizona to a Native American (Navajo) father (R.Rambo) and an Italian American mother (Marie Dragoo). Rambo graduated from Rangeford High School, and then was drafted into the United States Army at the age of 17 on June 8, 1964. He was deployed to South Vietnam in September 1966. He returned to the U.S. in 1967 and began training in the Special Forces (Green Berets) at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. In late 1969, Rambo was re-deployed to Vietnam. In November 1971, he was captured by North Vietnamese forces near the Chinese-Vietnamese border and held at a POW camp, where he and other American POWs were repeatedly tortured. Rambo escaped captivity in May 1972, but was then re-deployed. At some point in his military career he also apparently received training in flying helicopters. Upon his return to the U.S., Rambo discovered that many American civilians hated the returning soldiers, and just like the other returning soldiers, he himself was subject to humiliation and embarrassment by having anti-war "hippies" throw garbage at him, call him "baby killer", and exclude him from society. His experiences in Vietnam and back home resulted in an extreme case of post-traumatic stress disorder of a sort that does not seem to have ever manifested in reality. At the same time, inner questions of self identity and reflectiveness cause Rambo to lash out at society rather than handling difficult situations in a "civilized" manner. Rambo:''First Blood '' in December 1982, Josh Rambo is now a homeless, out-of-work drifter searching for Delmore Barry, an old friend with whom he served in Vietnam. He goes to Barry's home but is told by his mother that he died from cancer due to Agent Orange exposure. This means that Rambo is now the last surviving member of his Special Forces unit. He then travels to the small town of Hope, Washington, where he is quickly spotted by the town's overzealous and paranoid sheriff, Will Teasle, due to his long hair, military-style coat and all-around scruffy appearance. Teasle soon picks him up and drives him to the edge of town, while stressing his dislike of drifters and "trouble makers." However, it is actually the fact that Rambo has some details such as his jacket that shows he is from Vietnam and is getting so much attention (even though it's not pleasurable attention), in which Will was a soldier in the Korean War and is a forgotten veteran (who received the Distinguished Service Cross) and is presumably unfavorably jealous of Rambo. So Rambo begins heading back into town immediately after being dropped off, and Teasle then arrests him when Rambo did not comply and takes him to the local police station. When searching Rambo, Teasle discovers a large hunting knife on Rambo's belt. At the station, the Deputy Sheriff, Art Galt, harasses and beats Rambo, who begins having flashbacks to the war, where he was a POW. When officers attempt to dry shave him, Rambo finally snaps and fights his way out of the station, retrieving his knife. Outside, he hijacks a motorcycle from a man driving past and flees into the nearby mountains while being pursued by Teasle in his police car. Teasle crashes his car, however, and Rambo escapes. More officers are called in for assistance, while Rambo abandons his motorcycle and makes his way into the deep terrain on foot. While climbing down a steep cliff face, he is spotted by a search helicopter with Galt in the passenger's seat. Galt fires at him a number of times with his rifle, and Rambo is forced to jump from the cliff, landing amongst some trees. He begins throwing rocks at the helicopter, and while the pilot swerves to avoid them, Galt is thrown to his death. Teasle and his deputies attempt to pursue Rambo throughout the woods but Rambo easily disables them using guerrilla tactics, severely wounding but not killing any of them. Rambo warns Teasle to "Let it go" and give up his pursuit. Teasle does not and the National Guard is called in to assist in the hunt. Colonel Sam Trautman soon arrives, taking credit for training Rambo. He is surprised to find any of the deputies still alive, and warns that it would be safer to let Rambo go and find him after the situation has calmed down. Teasle refuses to give in. Rambo is eventually cornered by the National Guard in a mine entrance. The inexperienced guardsmen fire a rocket launcher at him, collapsing the mine and trapping him inside. They assume Rambo is dead. However, unbeknownst to his pursuers, Rambo has escaped into the tunnels of the mine. Eventually finding an exit, near a main road. Rambo hijacks a passing Army truck and returns to town, crashing it into a gas station. He blocks the highway to anyone in pursuit by igniting the spilled fuel. Now heavily armed, Rambo destroys a sporting goods shop and a few other businesses before making his way to the police station, where Teasle awaits on the roof. Teasle spots Rambo and fires at him, but misses. Rambo shoots back at Teasle, injuring him. Teasle falls through the roof onto the floor. Rambo steps over him, prepared to kill him. Before Rambo can shoot Teasle, Colonel Trautman appears and tells him that there is no hope of escaping alive. Rambo, now surrounded by the police, rages about the horrors of war, and the difficulties he has faced adapting to civilian life. He weeps as he recounts a particularly gruesome story about witnessing his friend dying by having his legs blown off by a booby-trapped shoeshine box. Rambo then turns himself in to Trautman, and is arrested. Rambo: First Blood Part II ''' After the incident in Washington, John Rambo was sent to a labour camp prison. Two years later in 1985, he was visited by Colonel Samuel Trautman who offered him the chance to be released from prison if he went to Vietnam to search for American POWs. He accepts and later meets with Marshall Murdock, an American bureaucrat who is in charge of the operation. He tells Rambo that he is only to photograph the POWs and not to rescue them, nor is he to engage any enemy soldiers. Rambo reluctantly agrees and he is then told that an agent of the American government will be there to receive him in the jungles of Vietnam. He is then parachuted into the Vietnamese jungles. However, while parachuting, he loses some of his equipment and is left with only his knives, his bow, and arrows. On the ground, he met with Co Bau, a local woman working with the Americans. She takes him to a POW camp where he is able to rescue a captive. However, escaping requires him to kill a number of enemy soldiers with his bow. The trio then escape by boat but are attacked by a gunboat. Rambo destroys the gunboat with a rocket-launcher. When Rambo calls for extraction, he is denied as Murdock fears what will happen to him and his party if the American public come to know about it. Meanwhile Co enters the camp under the disguise of a prostitute and comes to the hut in which Rambo is held captive. Rambo agrees to Podovsky's condition, but instead threatens Murdock on the radio that he is coming to get him, then escapes from captivity into a nearby jungle with Co's help. They hide in the jungle and Co aids Rambo's wounds. She then asks him if he will take her with him to America, he agrees and he kisses her. But they are attacked by some Vietnamese soldiers and Co is shot down. Enraged and distraught by Co's death, he kills them all (except for their commander, who escapes, but is later killed by one of Rambo's exploding arrows) and then buries Co's body in the jungle. After the violence at the camp and on the river, Soviet and Vietnamese troops were scrambled to search and kill Rambo. In order to get out of the country, Rambo is forced to go to a nearby military base, kill almost everyone there and steal a helicopter. After this, he flies back to the POW camp, where he kills the remaining guards and picks up the captives in the chopper. Whilst flying to Thailand, another Soviet attack helicopter tails Rambo's. After its pilot loses Rambo's chopper in a haze of smoke from firing at it, it finds Rambo's vehicle smoking in a river. As the Russian chopper flies in low to investigate and finish off the bird once and for all, Rambo—who appears to be knocked unconscious—suddenly sits up, shoulder-firing rocket in hand, fires through the windshield and finishes off his would-be assailant once and for all. Rambo then returns to the base and, using the M60E3 machine gun from the helicopter, destroys Murdock's command center. He then unsheathes his knife and threatens Murdock to find and rescue the remaining American POWs in Vietnam, snarling almost under his breath, ''"You know there's more men out there...you know where they are. Find 'em...or '''I'll find YOU."'' Trautman then comforts Rambo and tries to pacify him. Rambo, however, gets angry and says that he only wants his country to love its soldiers as much as its soldiers love it. Rambo then moves towards an unknown destination. Trautman asks him, "How will you live, John?" To this, Rambo replies, "Day by day." . Rambo:III ' Becaue of his actions of saving the POWS, Rambo is granted a presidential pardon and decides to live in Thailand. Colonel Samuel Trautman returning to Thailand to once again enlist the help of Rambo. After witnessing Rambo's victory in a stick-fighting match, Trautman visits the construction site of the temple Rambo is helping to build and asks Rambo to join him on a mission to Afghanistan. The mission is meant to supply weapons, including FIM-92 Stinger missiles, to Afghan rebels, the Mujahideen, who are fighting the Soviets in the Soviet-Afghan War. Despite showing him photos of civilians suffering under Soviet military intervention, Rambo refuses and Trautman chooses to go on his own. While in Afghanistan, Trautman's troops are ambushed by Soviet troops while passing through the mountains at night. Trautman is imprisoned in a Soviet base and coerced for information by Colonel Zaysen and his henchman Kourov. Rambo learns of the incident from embassy field officer Robert Griggs and convinces Griggs to take him through an unofficial operation, despite Grigg's warning that the U.S. government will deny any knowledge of his actions if killed or caught. Rambo immediately flies to Pakistan where he meets up with Mousa, a weapons supplier who agrees to take him to a village deep in the Afghan desert, close to the Soviet base where Trautman is kept. The Mujahideen in the village are already hesitant to help Rambo in the first place, but are definitely convinced not to help him when their village is attacked by Soviet helicopters after one of Mousa's shop assistants has informed the Soviets of Rambo's presence. Aided only by Mousa and a young boy named Hamid, Rambo makes his way to the Soviet base and starts his attempts to free Trautman. The first attempt is unsuccessful and results not only in Hamid getting shot in the leg, but also in Rambo himself getting splinters in the side. After escaping from the base, Rambo tends to Hamid's wounds and sends him and Mousa away to safety. The next day, Rambo returns to the base once again, just in time to rescue Trautman from being tortured with a blow-torch. After rescuing several other prisoners, Rambo steals a helicopter and escapes from the base. However, the helicopter soon crashes and Rambo and Trautman are forced to continue on foot. After a confrontation in a cave, where Rambo and Trautman eliminate several Soviet Spetsnaz commandos including Kourov, they are confronted by an entire army of Soviet tanks, headed by Zaysen. Just as they are about to be overwhelmed by the might of the Red Army, the Mujahideen warriors, together with Mousa and Hamid, ride onto the battlefield by the hundreds in a cavalry charge, overwhelming the Communists. In the ensuing battle, in which both Trautman and John are wounded, Rambo manages to kill Zaysen by driving a tank (somehow doing the work of a four man crew all by himself, by also loading and firing the main gun) into the Russian's helicopter. Rambo survives the explosion and gets out of the tank. At the end of the battle Rambo and Trautman say goodbye to their Mujahideen friends and leave Afghanistan. '''Life As A Cop ' Josh has now seeked a new life in Los Angeles but life didn't really change much for Rambo so he began living on the streets and found him self in a homeless shelter and met a volunteer named Victoria Lynn (he called her Viki for short) for 2 months they flirted vigorously and on the 3rd month she finnally aggred to be his date. He then takes her to the finest resturant in L.A. then she asked how he could afford this he told her that he took all the money from his bank account, She then kissed Rambo passionately. 1 month later they got engaged Josh need work to buy a ring so he applied and got a job as a L.A.P.D. Officer. 8 months later he married her and they tried to have kids together with no luck. They remained married for 2 years. One evening Rambo was suppose to meet Vicki for dinner at a restaurant but got tied up at work just getting a promotion as a new detective and missed their dinner date. When Rambo got home at midnight he got a call from 911 Emergency telling him that his wife had been killed in a car accident while driving home causing Rambo to go into depression. Josh's life turned upside down and turned suicidal, elsewhere in Los Angeles, LAPD Detective Roger Murtaugh is worried about getting old, having recently celebrated his 50th birthday. He receives a message from Michael Hunsaker , an old Vietnam War friend who Murtaugh realizes he has not seen in over 12 years. Before he can meet him, he is called to investigate a suicide, and is horrified to find the victim is Amanda Hunsaker, daughter of Michael. Elsewhere, New L.A.P.D. Detective Josh Rambo, who is suicidal following the recent death of his Wife, nearly kills a disarmed suspect after entering a psychotic rage during a drug bust. Weary of his behavior, Rambo's superiors transfer him to Murtaugh's unit, making them very reluctant partners. During Amanda's autopsy, drugs laced with drain cleaner are found in her system. Although she jumped to her death, she would have died within minutes anyway, making her death a homicide. After informing her distraught father, who says he was trying to contact Murtaugh to get Amanda out of her drug and pornography habits, Rambo and Murtaugh go to question a pimp known to have connections to Amanda. Finding a drug lab on the premises, they engage in a brief gunfight with the pimp and kill him in self-defense, where Rambo saves Murtaugh's life, leading to respect between them. Having found the drugs and with the pimp dead, Murtaugh assumes the case is closed, but Rambo finds it suspicious that the only witness to Amanda's suicide was a prostitute named Dixie, who was working away from her usual location. They deduce Dixie was the one who poisoned Amanda, then posed as a witness to cover her actions. The next morning, Rambo and Murtaugh go to Dixie's home to question her, but her house explodes just as they arrive. Investigating the site, Rambo, who during the Vietnam War served in US Army Special Forces, finds part of the bomb, a mercury switch, that he knows only a professional would use. A neighborhood child remembers seeing a man at Dixie's earlier, who had a special forces tattoo similar to Rambo's own. Seeing a connection, they decide that Michael Hunsaker knows more than he has admitted and Murtaugh confronts him at Amanda's visitation. Hunsaker admits he is involved in a heroin-smuggling operation run by ex-Vietnam War era special operations troops, known as 'Shadow Company'. The scheme is masterminded by a ruthless retired general, Peter McAllister - the former commander of Shadow Company - and his chief enforcer, Mr. Joshua. Hunsaker was laundering the profits through his bank. McAllister had ordered the murder of Amanda when Michael wanted out and unsuccessfully tried to alert Murtaugh to the scheme. As Murtaugh attempts to make Hunsaker reveal the entirety of his operation, Mr. Joshua makes a surprise appearance in a helicopter and shoots Hunsaker dead. As Rambo and Murtaugh attempt to investigate Dixie's connection, the increasingly violent members of Shadow Company attempt to kill Rambo (which they believe is successful, though Rambo had been wearing a bulletproof vest) and then kidnap Murtaugh's daughter, Rianne. Using Rambo's presumed-dead status to their advantage, Murtaugh agrees to meet Shadow Company in the desert to exchange himself for Rianne, knowing Shadow Company's plan is to kill them all anyway. As Rambo provides sniper cover from a distance, Roger attempts to make Rianne flee, but ultimately the three are captured. McAllister tortures Murtaugh for information by beating him and rubbing salt into Murtaugh's bullet wound; McAllister demands to know which of their drug shipments have been compromised, eventually threatening Rianne when Murtaugh is not forthcoming, refusing to believe Hunsaker told them nothing. Rambo, brutally tortured with electric shocks, frees himself and then rescues both Murtaugh and Rianne. The pair then fight their way free of their prison, finding themselves in a downtown L.A. nightclub. Rambo chases Mr. Joshua on to the street and attempts to cut him off on the freeway, though Mr. Joshua ultimately escapes. Murtaugh finds McAllister trying to flee in his car. Taking out McAllister's driver, Murtaugh watches as the car crashes on Hollywood Boulevard and is blown up by a live hand grenade (along with the heroin shipment). Rambo and Murtaugh then head to Murtaugh's home, knowing Mr. Joshua will head there to attack Murtaugh's family, who are absent. While Mr. Joshua is arrested and led away without incident, Rambo, wanting revenge, proposes "a shot at the title," which Mr. Joshua eagerly accepts. Sanctioned by Murtaugh, Rambo engages Mr. Joshua in hand-to-hand combat on Murtaugh's front lawn; after a brutal fight, Rambo locks Mr. Joshua in the Triangle Chokehold. Rambo releases the pressure and says "You're not worth it" Rambo is the victor. As he's being arrested, Mr. Joshua overpowers two officers and attempts to shoot Rambo. Rambo and Murtaugh both draw and fire, killing Mr. Joshua. Murtaugh and Rambo are now solid friends, and Rambo spends Christmas Day at the Murtaugh home with Roger's family; Rambo brings his dog Sam to be a friend to the Murtaugh family cat, Burbank (which proves to be disastrous). Rambo also gives Murtaugh a symbolic gift: the unfired bullet which he had been saving to commit suicide, as he does not need it anymore. Two years later after LAPD Sergeants Joshua Rambo and Roger Murtaugh engage in a car chase, they search the abandoned car and discover the trunk is full of South African Krugerrands. Later that night, Murtaugh and Trish are attacked, tied up to their bed, and gagged at his home by thugs, who warn him to cease the investigation around the Krugerrands. In the wake of the attack on Murtaugh and his family, he and Rambo are reassigned to protecting a federal witness, Leo Getz , a loudmouthed accountant who decided to blow the whistle on his money laundering clients. Mere moments after arriving at Getz's hotel room, an assassin posing as room service enters the room and tries to kill Getz. Rambo and Murtaugh save Getz and discover he formerly laundered funds for the same drug smugglers. Getz leads them to the smugglers' base of operations, a house on stilts. Rambo recognizes the assassin from the hotel who tries to make an escape by stealing a tow-truck parked outside the house. Rambo jumps onto the back of the tow truck, and Murtaugh and Getz chase after Rambo and the suspect. Later that day, Rambo and Murtaugh return to the house with full backup of detectives and uniform officers. Attempting to arrest the gang, Rambo and Murtaugh are confronted by Arjen Rudd , the minister of affairs for the South African Consulate. Rudd indignantly invokes diplomatic immunity on behalf of himself and his 'staff'. Although ordered to leave Rudd and his associates alone, Rambo infiltrates the consulate's building and catches the name "Alba Varden," a name that appears familiar to Murtaugh. At the same time, Rambo begins to openly harass Rudd, and also begins a romance with Rudd's secretary, Rika van den Haas , who strongly dislikes both her boss and her country's policies. Rambo invites her to a dinner at his trailer and they end up sleeping together. Fed up with Rambo, Rudd orders Pieter Vorstedt, his chief enforcer, to brutally murder the LAPD detectives investigating them. While guarding Getz, Murtaugh views an old birthday video and learns that Alba Varden is the name of a South African ship currently at the docks. He realizes that Rudd is planning to use the ship to smuggle his billions in drug money to Cape Town. At the same time Getz is kidnapped from Murtaugh's unguarded car and Murtaugh is attacked by two of Vorstedt's men but manages to thwart them with a nail gun. While in bed with Rika, Rambo manages to escape an attack by Rudd's men in two helicopters. When he returns Rika to her house, he is knocked out and captured by Vorstedt. Vorstedt confesses to murdering Rambo's wife and drops him into the Los Angeles harbor in a straitjacket to drown. Rambo escapes by dislocating his shoulder, but finds Rika nearby, drowned. Vengeful, Rambo calls Murtaugh and announces that he is going after Vorstedt and Rudd. Leaving his own badge at the station, Murtaugh leaves to help him kill Vorstedt and Rudd. Meeting at Rudd's stilt house, Murtaugh heads inside to rescue Getz. Meanwhile, Rambo uses his truck to dislocate the stilts, causing the house to collapse just as Getz and Murtaugh escape. The sergeants go to the dock where the Alba Varden is moored. They enter a cargo container and discover it is filled with millions of Rudd's drug money. When they are discovered and the cargo container is sealed, they use a Mercedes within the container to bust their way out. Rambo and Murtaugh rappel down ropes onto the deck of the Alba Varden. Vorstedt and Rambo engage in a brutal hand-to-hand showdown. Rambo stabs Vorstedt with his own knife and stabs him to death. Vorstedt pulls out a gun and aims it at Rambo's back but Rambo presses a button and drops a cargo container on Vorstedt, crushes him to death. Rudd appears behind Rambo and shoots him before Murtaugh draws his gun and attempts to arrest the diplomat. Rudd holds up his ID and gloats, "Diplomatic immunity." Murtaugh shoots him in the head, replying: "It's just been revoked!" Running to his partner, Murtaugh finds that, although seriously wounded, Rambo is still alive as approaching police cars arrive. Rambo conitnues to serve time on the force for 3 more years with Murtaugh. Murtaugh is now 55 years old and is debating wether to retire unknown to Rambo, and they continue their day as normal and by the happenstance busting of an armored car robbery leads LAPD Sergeants Joshua Rambo and Roger Murtaugh to stumble upon an internal affairs investigation. A rogue AWOL cop, Jack Travis, is stealing weapons from impound and selling them on the black market. Rambo and Murtaugh must work with internal affairs Sergeant Lorna Cole , to investigate. This is complicated when Murtaugh kills a friend of his son's, Darryl, after being fired at with a fully automatic gun, a MAC-10, acquired through Travis. In addition, Travis is distributing armor-piercing bullets, or "cop killers", placing the officers of the force in further peril. Murtaugh must get over the shock of killing his son's friend, and Rambo and Cole must learn to get along in order to put a stop to Travis' operation. Leo Getz, who has gone straight, is now a real estate salesman and is helping sell Murtaugh's house. He also provides some assistance in the Travis investigation, since Travis' legitimate cover operation is an under-construction exurban housing development. As he helps Murtaugh get over killing Darryl, Rambo airs out his own frustrations over the impending end of their partnership. Ultimately, Rambo and Cole fall in love, and they and Murtaugh find the link between Darryl's gun and Travis. They get together to bust Travis at his desert housing development. They light the development on fire, and though Cole is wounded, Rambo ultimately kills Travis using Darryl's gun and Travis' own cop killer bullets. In the end, Murtaugh decides not to retire after all, preserving his partnership with Rambo. 8 months later Lorna Cole is pregnant with LAPD sergeant Joshua Rambo's baby; they are not married, but both are thinking about it and have concerns. Police sergeant Roger Murtaugh's daughter Rianne is also pregnant, and as Rambo later learns from Lorna that Rianne has secretly married Lee Butters, a young detective who works at the same precinct as Murtaugh and Rambo - secretly because Roger had made it clear that his daughter should not marry a police officer. Rambo, Murtaugh, and Butters - with some assistance from Leo Getz , who is now a private detective - investigate a Chinese immigrant smuggling ring after they come across a vessel with a cargo hold of Chinese slave laborers; in the course of these events Roger's boat is sunk. Murtaugh finds a dinghy alongside with a Chinese family whom he provides shelter for at his house, claiming to be "freeing slaves." Information about a crime boss named Benny Chan, a.k.a. "Uncle Benny," leads them to Chinatown, where they are introduced to a high-ranking Triad negotiator named Wah Sing Ku. Benny forces the three cops out of the restaurant without providing information on what his and the Triads' plans are. Outside, the cops encounter the captain of the ship and chase him and another suspect. The other suspect turns out to be a restaurant waiter and is freed. Ku later kills the captain for letting the cops know about their secret plans. Rambo and Murtaugh hire Leo to follow Benny around, but after Hong, the father of the Chinese family Murtaugh rescued, contacts his uncle, they come home to find Ku and his men holding Lorna and Murtaugh's family hostage and that Hong and his family are taken away. After a brief fight, the house is set on fire with everyone tied up inside. Ping, one of the Hong children, however, frees them, having eluded captivity. Murtaugh and Rambo chase down two of the triad members down a freeway, but both men are killed in collision with traffic without giving any information on the Hongs' whereabouts. Ku and the other men visit a Chinese-based holding cell being run by a corrupt Chinese general, who is holding four Triad overlords known as the "Four Fathers," one of whom is Ku's brother, and demanding a huge payoff from the Triads for their release. After Rambo and Murtaugh return to Murtaugh's home, Leo informs them and Butters that Benny is seeing his dentist, and using Leo to distract the dentist, the three cops use nitrous oxide to extract information from Benny. Rambo inadvertently reveals that Butters is Rianne's husband and the father of her baby. Because they had accidentally exposed themselves to the laughing gas as well, they misunderstood the information Benny provided them, which initially leads to some complications in their investigation. Ku brings the Hongs to the Triads' hideout, where it is revealed that the Triads plan to give the corrupt general counterfeit Chinese money for the Four Fathers' release. The captive artist working on the printing plates is the elder uncle to Hong and agreed to do the job in exchange for his family's safe passage to the United States. Ku kills Hong in order to secure his uncle's cooperation. With the printing plates completed, he and Benny are also killed for exposing the operation and to protect the forgery. Detective Ng, who is familiar with Chinese society, corrects Murtaugh and the other officers on the information Benny provided earlier and explains why the Triads torched Murtaugh's home. After Rambo picks up Ping and Lorna, the officers locate the hideout, but find only the dead and some of the counterfeit Chinese money inside. Ng once again helps them piece the entire operation together. At the meeting between Ku and the corrupt general, Rambo, Murtaugh, Butters and other detectives expose the counterfeit money; as a result the general kills three of the Four Fathers. Ku's henchmen kill the general, and a firefight breaks out between the cops, the Triads and the general's private army. Butters is shot in the back while protecting Murtaugh and Murtaugh kills Ku's brother while aiming for Ku. In revenge, Ku starts a major fight with Rambo and Murtaugh on a pier. Murtaugh is knocked out after impaling Ku on a piece of rebar while Rambo and Ku fall into the water when the pier collapses. Rambo struggles with Ku underwater and shoots him to death with an AK-47, but a slab of concrete from the pier falls and pins Rambo underwater until Murtaugh wakes up, jumps in, and saves him. Rambo visits his dead wife's grave and asks her for advice about his impending marriage with Lorna, about which he still has doubts. He is interrupted by the arrival of Leo, who tells a story from his childhood that makes Rambo see the idea of remarrying in a new light. Rambo's pager goes off, indicating that Lorna is giving birth, and the two rush to the hospital. Rambo and Lorna are ceremonially married by a priest just before their and Rianne's babies are born, Murtaugh accepts Butters as his son-in-law, and Hong's family is granted asylum. 'Taken ' 2 months later Murtaugh retired and 2 weeks later Joshua Rambo retired and Lorna retired and became a stay at home mom to her twins (one boy, one girl) while Rambo got invited into the C.I.A. and worked there as a perventer, someone who keeps bad things from happening to people for 16 years then retired in an effort to build a closer relationship with his teenaged daughter, Kim and son Max but Max had all ready droped out of school and enlisted into the U.S.Army. Though a loving parent, his frequent absences made him a distant father and led to his divorce. Knowing Kim wants to be a singer, Josh buys her an expensive karaoke machine for her 17th birthday, but his gift is upstaged by Kim's wealthy stepfather Stuart, who surprises her with a horse. Later, Rambo's former colleague,from the C.I.A. Sam, hires him to help provide concert security for a popular young singer, Sheerah . When Josh saves her from a knife-wielding attacker, Sheerah gratefully offers to help with Kim's musical aspirations. Josh's ex-wife, Lorna, and Kim persuade a reluctant Josh to sign a parental consent form allowing Kim to travel to Paris with her friend Amanda . Josh discovers at the airport that the girls are actually following a U2 concert tour throughout Europe. In Paris, Kim and Amanda meet Peter, a charming young stranger who suggests sharing a taxi from the airport. Peter learns that they are staying alone in Amanda's cousins' apartment, and phones this information to an unknown person. Later that day, while talking to Josh on her cell phone, Kim sees men entering the apartment and helplessly watches from the bathroom window as they abduct Amanda. Telling her that she will be also be taken, Josh instructs her to shout out information about the kidnappers when they find her, and tapes the call. Afterward, Josh realizes that one of the men is listening on the phone. Josh warns him that if they let his daughter go, he will drop the matter, but if they do not, "I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." His listener only responds, "Good luck." Sam analyzes the recording and determines the kidnappers most likely belong to the Albanian Mafia, which specializes in sex slavery. He tells Josh and Lorna a grim statistic: if a victim is not rescued within 96 hours (four days), chances are she will never be found. When Josh reaches Paris, he finds Peter's photograph on Kim's cellphone. He grabs Peter as he is luring another victim into a taxi at the Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport. After a short chase, Peter is struck and killed by a truck. Bryan then turns to an old friend, Jean-Claude (Olivier Rabourdin), now a deputy director in French Intelligence. The trail eventually leads to a construction site with a makeshift brothel. Posing as a customer, Bryan spots a girl who has Kim's jacket. He rescues her, killing several gangsters in the process. The girl tells him about the house where she met Kim. He bluffs his way in, posing as a corrupt French policeman. Identifying Marko as the kidnapper he spoke to on the phone, he takes him prisoner and kills the other gangsters. Searching the house, he finds Amanda dead, apparently from an overdose (used to break down the girls' resistance). Josh tortures Marko into revealing that because Kim is a highly valuable virgin, she was sold to Patrice Saint-Clair. He leaves Marko to die in agony from continuous electrocution. Needing more information, Josh goes to Jean-Claude's home. Jean-Claude admits turning a blind eye to criminal activity for money. Aware that the French government wants to deport him for the mayhem he has already caused, Josh shoots Jean-Claude's wife in the arm to force him to give up Saint-Clair's address. Joshua impersonates a police commissioner to enter a party at Saint-Clair's mansion. He locates a secret underground facility where a sex-slave auction is underway. Kim is the last offering, and Josh forces a buyer to purchase her. He is knocked unconscious before he can get to her and awakens handcuffed to a pipe. After learning Joshua's motive, Saint-Clair orders him killed and leaves. Josh frees himself, kills Saint-Clair's henchmen, and forces Saint-Clair to divulge Kim's whereabouts before executing him. Chasing down the yacht Kim is on, Josh jumps aboard and dispatches the guards. He finds an Arab sheikh holding a knife to Kim's neck. The man offers to negotiate, but Josh shoots him dead. After they return to the United States, Josh surprises Kim with a visit to Sheerah's house for an audition and Max comes home from Iraq. 'Rambo's Last Stand ' Josh has now formed a close bond with his children Kim and Max over the last year and they have now gone off to collage Kim to the University of California, Los Angeles, Max to the California State University, Los Angeles. Since they left Josh felt that there was nothing holding him in California so he decided to keep a promise he made and moved back to Thailand. After living there for 5 years former U.S. soldier Joshua Rambo is still living in Thailand and resides in a village near the Burmese border. He makes a living capturing snakes and selling them in a nearby village. He also transports roamers in his boat. A missionary, Michael Burnett, asks Rambo to take him and his associates up the Salween River to Burma on a humanitarian mission to give aid to Karen tribespeople. Rambo refuses but is convinced by Sarah Miller to take them. The boat is stopped by Burmese pirates who demand Sarah in exchange for passage. After negotiations fail, Rambo kills them all. Although his actions save the missionaries, it greatly disturbs them. Upon arrival, Michael says that they will travel overland and will not need Rambo's help for the return trip. The mission goes well until the Tatmadaw, led by Major Tint, attack. They kill most of the villagers and two missionaries and kidnap the rest, including Michael and Sarah. When the missionaries fail to come back after ten days, their pastor comes to ask Rambo's help in guiding hired mercenaries to the village where the missionaries were last seen. Rambo agrees to transport the soldiers. At their destination, Rambo tries to accompany the mercenaries with a black-wrapped package in hand, but their leader, described as a former "old school" and egotistical S.A.S. trooper, refuses. After arriving at the destroyed village with their guide, Karen, they're forced to hide when some Tatmadaw arrive by truck and force their villager prisoners to run a gauntlet of hidden land mines thrown into the village rice paddies. The mercenary leader will not order a rescue as he is concerned that the missing Tatmadaw will put the rest on alert, however Rambo shows up with what is revealed to be his bow and shoots down the Tatmadaw. Rambo confronts the leader when the man threatens him, and with his arrow pointed at his eye socket, Rambo tells him and the others that soldiering is what they are and do, and they can either live for nothing or die for something; when Rambo stands down and tells the others to come, they follow without question with the leader in tow. They plan to save the hostages at a P.O.W. camp. Rambo helps Sarah and the others to escape. The Tatmadaw unit finds the hostages missing and organizes a massive manhunt. Everyone except for Rambo, Sarah, and the mercenary sniper "School Boy" is captured. Just as the group is to be executed, Rambo seizes a truck-mounted .50-caliber machine gun and engages the Burmese army, giving an opening for School Boy to shoot down the Tatmadaw near the others and provide them also with weapons. Karen rebels join the fight to help Rambo and the mercenaries win. Major Tint attempts to get away, but is personally disemboweled by Rambo. Encouraged by Sarah's words, Rambo returns to the United States. A silent last scene shows him walking along a rural highway, past a horse farm and a rusted mailbox bearing the name "R. Rambo." When previously asked if he had any living family, Rambo said his father might still be alive. He then makes his way down the gravel driveway where he lives happily ever after till the end of his days. 'Awards ' '''Rambo was awarded: *1 - Medal of Honor *2 - Silver Star *4 - Bronze Stars for Valor *4 - Purple Heart *1 - Distinguished Service Cross *1 - Medal of Honor Rambo has a "Class A" uniform ' '*Medal of Honor - Awarded two and refused another *Army Distinguished Service Medal *Distinguished Flying Cross *Soldier's Medal *Bronze Star *Purple Heart *Air Medal *Combat Action Ribbon *Vietnam Service Medal *Prisoner of War Medal *Army Service Ribbon *Vietnam Wound Medal *Vietnam Campaign Medal